The annoyance of a wasp
by thereturningoflight
Summary: Lisbeth has started to feel the day to day realities of leading an almost normal life, however us everyday citizens all must deal with those family problems. Rated M for scenes of sex and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Salander crossed over the threshold and closed the door to her apartment building with a loud clack. She sighed in frustration and threw her black tatty rucksack down the hallway until it smacked against the closed kitchen door at the other end. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting with her back against the closed door; her fist clenched the creased letter in her hand. Salander had read and re-read it a good twenty times because even with her photographic memory, she still found it too shocking to be true.

'_Dear Miss L Salander,_

_I have written to you regarding your sister, Camilla Salander. I am aware that you two have not been in contact since a rather… eventful meeting when you were both at the age of 17. I have been married to your sister for the last two years and we are very much in love with each other. Unfortunately your sister has become gravely ill over the last five months and she has requested that I get into contact with you; she wants to meet you again, as adults. I know you will be tempted to throw this letter into the nearest bin from what I have heard, but still she speaks of you often and now she is going through such a difficult time. You are the last bit of family that she has remaining. Please consider. Our address is as follows and my contact details…'._

Salander drew in her breath and squinted at the purple flowers that Mimmi had bought her as some small forgiveness present for the trouble she had caused her, they stood in a small red vase which had belonged to her mother. Salander had loved her mother very much. She sighed and threw off her large doc marten boots with a forced kick of each leg not giving much consideration for the marks they left on the wooden floor. Salander padded to the office where she sat down and crumbled the letter into a small ball, eyeing the waste paper basket. However instead of throwing it, Salander looked at the small ball before slowly straightening it out.

She really wanted a Mcdonalds right now.


	2. The King Sized Bed

Camilla sat in the cold king sized bed with a look of frustration on her face; her husband had gone downstairs to see if he could get the darn coffee machine working again. Camilla looked at the large mirror which was drilled onto the entire wall opposite the bed. It was a large mirror which made the room seem twice as big as it actually was. She looked into her own blue eyes and grimaced at the wrinkles that had pinched at her naturally flawless skin, Camilla had always been beautiful, everyone had told her so. She was crumbling to the cancer.

'Mamma…'

Camilla turned to look at the shut bedroom door in discomfort from which the voice had come from.

'Mor, I really need to speak to you'

Camilla sighed and rolled her eyes at the voice of her son.

'Yes Asbjorn, come in'

Asbjorn hurried into the room, three papers tucked under his arm, he was cladded in a large MOD jacket which he had recently purchased from a trip to London and had shown to his mother on his return with much enthusiasm. He smiled and sat down by her bedside, proceeding to gaze at her.

'How are you doing?' he asked gently.

'I'm not dead yet so don't get too excited.'

He looked taken back and frowned at his mother's rejection.

'Did you do it?' He leaned closer to his bedridden mother, a new stern look fresh in his eyes.

'The letter?'

'What else would I mean?'

Camilla laughed to herself at this and leaned back against the pillows, breathing heavily through her nose.

'Your father contacted the whore'.

Asbjorn look relieved at this and coughed to clear his throat.

'Do you think she will respond? From what I have heard and read, she seems like a very arrogant woman…'

'You do not know my sister, I am her twin, you think I do not know how to get into her head?' Interrupted Camilla.

Asbjorn stood and turned towards the door, pulling it open with a sharp anger.

'Just call me if she replies' he glared at her 'you know what we have to do what he says, otherwise we are dead'.

Camilla winced as the door slammed, and felt another strange sensation in her lower stomach.

The cramps?

….

Or Guilt?


End file.
